Mario & Sonic
by Charmed Mistress
Summary: With the plot of bringing the kingdoms to turmoil, a Koopa King and an evil scientist plan to claim rule of the land by conquering the two major kingdoms. The gratified and haughty prince of Nintendo quests with the ambitious and angsty prince of Sega to prevent total destruction take apart all of the land that they share.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Ship ahoy!_

Wario, the captain of the ship, shouted while steering the ship. "Hard to starboard! Ship ahoy!" He turned the wheel to the right. It was a dark and stormy night. Dark clouds filled the nighttime sky, and rain down-poured from the sky. Thunder roared across the sky, which was slightly lit by lightning. It was a little hard to see due to it being so dark, though the ship, luckily wasn't too far away.

Wario kept his eyes on the ship, the shadowy figure that's about twelve feet away. "In order for us to get onto the ship, I need to get close behind. When I do; Daisy will fire with the arrow and rope and tie both ships together. Then she and Toad will board the ship while Waluigi and I stay behind in case we were attacked." He glanced at the crew who were on the deck. "Is that clear?"

"Aye-aye sir!" the four called back.

Wario was a sailor, who had sailed many seas all over the world. This was his own ship, and he had his own crew. He used to catch fish or any kind of seafood and bring them to the port for the kingdom of Nintendo. But now, with his crew, sail from ocean to ocean slaying humungous, monstrous sea creatures.

Waluigi was a farmer, his ranch not too far from the castle town of Mushroom City. It was called Waluigi Ranch. Waluigi grew ripe fruits and vegetables and sold them right at his ranch. He also herd cows, which produced the richest milk in all the land. There were times he had made deliveries to Mario's Castle.

Daisy worked as a maid at Mario's Castle. She is Prince Luigi's main maid, and secret lover. She used to work as an agent before coming to the castle. So she was skilled with weapons, like knives, bow and arrow, swords, etc. She would teach her friend; Lady Peach, a wealthy woman who was Prince Mario's fiancé, how to use weapons. She would even secretly teach Luigi how to use them as well.

Toad is the captain of the guards back at Mario Castle. All thanks to his determination, hard work and outstanding skills with a variety of weapons, he was considered the best and strongest of all the Toad guards and gracefully made his way to chief of the palace guards. He had started off as a wandering minstrel who aimlessly roamed the land, though Luigi had found him one day on a walk and decided to take the wandering Toad into the castle. And the older brother Mario, welcomed the Toad with opened arms. The Toad soon became a palace guardsman and in what almost seemed like in no time when he became head of the palace guard.

Wario was soon able to catch onto the ship. The other ship seemed like it suddenly came to a stop. Wario only pulled a stone throw away from the ship in the back, keeping the space between the ships. He released the wheel gazed at the ship in front of them.

He nodded, before hissing, "Now!"

Right afterwards, Daisy aimed the crossbow carefully, before firing, aiming at the back of the ship as planned. The arrow flew and perfectly hit its target. Daisy took the end of the rope and tied it around the pole of the ship, and made sure it was tied tightly.

"Perfect," Wario smirked. "Now, you guys get on the ship while Waluigi and I cover you."

Toad nodded. "Right!"

Daisy just simply nodded.

Toad's armor was black, his mushroom-like head covered with a black helmet. Daisy wore a black jean jacket with a black shirt underneath. She wore black skinny jeans and black boots. She even wore black gloves on her hands. If Daisy and Toad were to sneak onto the ship, their pitch black clothing must blend with the darkness.

Toad and Daisy began walking on the rope, arms out for balance. Toad had experience with tightropes, so this was nothing. As for Daisy, it's like she naturally had the ability to walk on ropes like this, even in heels. Soon they both reached the ship, and Toad pressed his back against the ship, and shifted over just enough for Daisy to get on.

They both began to sidle to the their left. They were soon on the side of the ship, and Toad only moved just enough, not yet planning to board the deck. He turned his head, just enough to check who was out on the deck. He couldn't see anyone so far. Just to be sure, he sidled a little more before checking again. Still, no one was around.

"The coast is clear. We should make our move."

Daisy nodded. "Let's hurry and find out what they're planning. Remember, Bowser is plotting something very evil. And we must do everything we can to stop it."

Toad nodded. "Right."

Toad continued, until he reached the rail of the ship. He then jumped down and landed on the deck, followed by Daisy. They walked around on the deck of the ship. Toad found some steps that lead to the captains quarters. That's probably where the crew was at.

"We need to hurry," Daisy suddenly spoke. "I think I found a way below deck over there through those doors. We must hurry and check to see what's down there before anyone comes out."

"I know we need to hurry. We have no choice." Toad walked over to one of the doorways underneath and walked down the ramp, leading below deck. He and Daisy looked around, still no sign of any one so far. They continued downward and into the room where light was spilling out of.

There, the pair saw a rolled up sheet of paper on display, protected by glass. Toad walked over to the rolled up paper and gazed at it. He then gazed at the glad protecting the rolled up paper, trying to think of ways to get through and take the paper. It had to be something of value if they were to have it the way it is now.

"That paper…It has to be something of value." Toad continued to look at the paper. "If only we could look at it, it might give us a clue to what the Koopa King might be planning."

"Say no more," Daisy had in her hand to what seems to be a laser. She walked up to the glass while Toad stepped back. "Watch this." Daisy then drew a circle with the laser beam, just big enough for whoever's hand to reach in and take out the rolled up paper.

"There you go," Daisy then put away the laser. "Just reach in and grab it, then we'll be on our way."

Toad nodded, before walking back over and Daisy stepping out of the way. Toad, with his short, little arms, reached through the hole for the paper. He soon caught it and slowly pulled it out. He looked at Daisy, and they both exchanged nods before leaving the room and walking back up the ramp to the deck.

"That was so easy…" Daisy grinned. "Let's hurry and get back on the ship."

Toad nodded. "Gotchya."

They began walking over to the rail, just when the door of the captain's room suddenly busted open, revealing a large, skeleton Koopa. The Koopa dashed over to the steps, before jumping over and landed on the deck, causing a big thump.

"Who dares board the ship of General Dry Bowser?"

"We dare to trespass, General Dry Bowser!" Toad spoke firmly.

"We know you guys are up to something, so we're here to stop you." Daisy spoke.

"And I see you have something that belongs to us…" Dry Bowser spoke. "You know, you're going to have to give it back eventually…" he then growled. "Or we'll take it back from you…"

"We did not mean for disturbance, unfortunately." Toad said, before drawing his sword. "But if it is a duel you would like, then I would gladly accept."

"Hmm…Very well…" He soon clapped his hands. "Captain Dry Bones! Come out here! We have been challenged to a duel."

Soon, a smaller Koopa came out and slid down the banister while drawing his sword. As soon as he landed gracefully, he pointed his sword at the Toad.

"Prepare yourself, wretched fool!" Dry Bones spat. "I highly doubt you are a match for me."

Toad only got into a stance. "We will see what happens, alright?" General Dry Bowser suddenly began marching over to the former spy.

"Daisy!" Toad exclaimed, gaze still on Dry Bones. "Take that back to the ship while I deal with Dry Bones. Keep it from the hands of General Dry Bowser." Daisy nodded, before running over to the rail.

"Oh no you don't!" Dry Bowser spewed scorching flames from his mouth. Daisy jumped high into the air with a flip and landed on the porch of the captain's lair. Dry Bowser soon jumped high into the air and flew on top of Daisy. In his shell, he turned upside down and began falling towards the castle maid. Daisy just quickly made a dash for the latter to the other side of the door and began climbing.

Toad and Dry Bones circled each other, gazes locked onto the other. They both soon stopped, waited for the other to attack. Soon, Dry Bones charged while Toad waited for him.

CLANG!

The two swords clashed together. Toad chanted one of his spells under his breath, a defensive spell to ward against the enemy's blows. The Toad was able to use battle spells pretty well. Dry Bones muttered a spell of his own, to increase the strength of his attacks.

Though with or without the aid, they weren't quite evenly matched. They bother were just as powerful, only Dry Bones would use more power blows. They both were just as quick, though Toad was more cunning. Toad's fighting stile was a little more straightforward, and Dry Bones had a more rich variety of different moves.

The swords continued to clash together while Dry Bones was driving Toad into a corner. As soon as he saw an opening, Dry Bones striked in Toad's guard. Steel bit into Toad's dark armor in the torso area. Luckily, it hadn't gone through and Toad remained harmless.

Toad, wanting to quickly get out of here, brought his sword back up and swung his sword upward, knocking the sword out of Dry Bone's grasp. The sword went up and landed at the other side of the ship, almost flying over the railing. It looked like it was wedged in the floor pretty good, Dry Bones only groaned. Then he looked back over to Toad, who was starting to climb the latter to go up to the sails.

Dry Bones, now angry and frustrated, drew a knife and began cutting the latter. Toad continued to climb, until he reached the lookout area and climbed over the rail and onto the sails. Now really annoyed, Dry Bones began climbing up the latter, going after the Toad.

As soon as Daisy climbed the latter above the captain's chamber, Dry Bowser jumped up and began proceeding the former agent.

"If you want this back, you're going to have to go through me!" Daisy then tightened the grip on the sheet of paper. Dry Bowser only grabbed Daisy by her neck and scooped her up.

"No one messes with General Dry Bowser, little girl!" Dry Bowser exclaimed. "Either you hand over the map right now, or I'm throwing you overboard!"

"Ngh…" Daisy tried to talk. "A…map? In that case…I'm NEVER giving you back…the paper…!"

Dry Bowser only growled in frustration. "Then you, my girl, are HISTORY!" With all of his might, Dry Bowser lifted the maid and threw her over the rail while she screamed. Dry Bowser laughed evilly.

"Now that she's taken care of…" Dry Bowser about to go back to his business, when he found out he no longer held the map. "W-What?" he went back and checked where he had thrown Daisy, then froze to see that she was hanging onto a rope which was hooked to the ship by an arrow. He soon roared in fury before drawing one of his own knives and threw it at the maid.

Daisy was able to catch this in time and lifted her left hand. The knife cut through the rope where Daisy's left hand used to be, disconnecting the ships. Daisy climbed up the rope and onto the deck of the ship with the rolled up paper in her mouth.

She then took it out of her mouth and Wario began to drive the ship away. "Come on Toad!" she called.

Toad, on the other ship on one of the sails, grabbed a rope which was dangling from above and cut through one of the sails with his sword. At this point, Dry Bones had caught up. Toad stepped back before swinging. He swung forward, then back ward, kocking Dry Bones off, then swung forward and let go.

Toad flew to the other ship and grabbed onto another rope, sliding down before letting go and landed gracefully on the deck. Dry Bones fell into the water, while Dry Bowser cursed the four while Wario drove the ship away.

"So, what did you guys find?" Wario asked while driving back to the port.


	2. Possible threat

I- Possible Threat

_The next morning, Prince Mario had recently finished eating breakfast was on his way to the throne room._

He soon reached the throne room and walked through the large doors. There was Toadswarth, who was the chancellor of the Kingdom of Nintendo, and his younger brother, Luigi, who run the kingdom along with him.

Luigi smiled. "Good morning, dear brother." he greeted. "Ready to start our day?"

"You know it." Mario walked over to his throne to the left and plopped down on it, while Luigi sat on his throne next to his brother's.

Chancellor Toadswarth stood before the Princes of Nintendo. "Very good," he began. "So Your Highnesses, are we ready to begin our busy day?"

Luigi smiled and nodded. Mario just simply nodded.

Toadswarth cleared his throat and gave Luigi a scroll. "Prince Luigi," he said. "I believe it is your turn to fill out some paperwork." Luigi had unrolled the paper, and it was a long list of thins needed to be signed, for it had reach all the way to the floor.

The green prince sighed. "This will take me all day to finish." he rolled the paper back up and got out of his throne. "Off to my office with me." he smiled. "See you later bro." He turned and walked out through the door.

Toadswarth straightened his bowtie. "And now for Prince Mario." he handed Mario a scroll. "Here is your errand for today." Mario unrolled the paper, and that too was a long list, just not as long as Luigi's. He read what was written at the top.

"Preparations for Nintendo Kingdom ball…" he quickly went through the list. "Toadswarth, this will take me the rest of the week to get done."

"And you only have but three days to-"

"Three days?" Mario blurted before Toadswarth could finish his sentence. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I always am, your Highness."

Mario shot up from his throne. "This is an outrage! Three days? That's only enough time for half of the list to be completed! Maybe not even!" Mario rolled the paper back up. "Is there any way the ball can be delayed?"

"Oh no, your Majesty. The ball must be this Friday. Besides, we have delayed long enough already."

"I don't care." Mario threw the scroll in his throne. "I _demand_ that the ball is postponed to a later day!"

"But you can't do that." Toadswarth said.

Mario glared angrily at him. "Who are you to tell me _no_? And why not?"

"We have very important people coming to the ball, Prince. It wouldn't do any good to have their plans cancelled for nothing."

"And it wouldn't do any good to make me angry. Now would it, Toadswarth?"

"Prince, please-"

"I'm done arguing, Toadswarth." Mario picked up the scroll and sat down. "I want that party cancelled, and cancelled right _now_."

Toadswarth sighed. "Very well, prince. Let me see what I can do…"

"Oh no no no, It's what you _will_ do."

Soon Toad, captain of the palace guards, bolted into the throne room with a rolled up sheet of paper. Wario, the sailor, followed behind him.

"Pardon me your Highness for interrupting your argument." Toad said. "But this is really urgent news, and you must simply hear this."

Mario's eyes darted at the Toad. "And I hope that's not impudence I'm hearing from my top guard."

"No impudence whatsoever, prince." Toad bowed. "But this is troublesome news I have for you."

"Very well, speak quickly." Mario folded his arms. "I have a lot of things to do today."

"Of course, sire." Toad held up the paper. "We found this on General Dry Bowser's ship last night." he looked at it. "I myself aren't sure what it is, but-"

"Let me see that." The Toad walked over to the prince and handed him the paper. Mario opened it, it was a map of the whole land. It was even written on, it revealed secret routes to…to the castle.

And there was more. Over to the other side of the land, the map, was supposed to be the Kingdom of Sega. None of them had ever set foot in that land, and no one from Sega had ever came to Nintendo. And supposedly Sega was different from Nintendo. Their prince was supposed to be a hedgehog they say, and it does seem a little strange that their ruler was not human, but an animal. Anyway, there were arrows drawn in that direction, and some pointing towards Nintendo as well. There were two other castles circled too. One of them was Bowser's, the evil Koopa King who for years tried to take over the kingdom. The other castle was unknown.

Mario's eyes widened as he studied the map. After a minute he closed it back up, he closed his eyes and placed a hand on his forehead. "This is bad…" he muttered. "Really bad…"

"What is it your royal Highness?" Toadswarth asked.

"Apparently, Bowser might be planning an invasion soon on the kingdom, with the help of a friend of his who is going after Sega."

"What?" Toad exclaimed. "Sega too?" Mario nodded.

Wario had taken off his hat at the time. "This is bad news. What should we do?"

"Shall we gather some troops and began an attack?" Toad asked. "If we defeat the Koopa King's army now…"

"I don't think we should go after the Koopa King yet." Mario said. "Let's at least wait a little while first and see what Bowser does first." he sighed. "I guess that party doesn't sound too bad now."

"Forgive me for speaking out, your Highness." Toad said. "But I really don't think this is the time for any kind of party."

"Well, not like that. I was thinking we could use this party as a cover-up to sneak over to the Sega lands and speak to their prince."

Toadswarth was as pale as a ghost. "Oh dear me…"

Wario's eyes grew wide. "How, sire? How are we supposed to reach the kingdom during that time?"

"Well, we can't let anyone know about this. Not yet." Mario said. "This is between the four of us, and the four of us only. Toad and I will sneak over while the party goes on here. And Wario, you should come with us too."

"But your highness," Wario said. "You are the prince of Nintendo. Wouldn't you think people would expect to see you here?"

"There's still Luigi." Mario shrugged.

"But you're still higher than Prince Luigi, prince." Toad said. "People will still wonder where you might be. Especially Lady Peach."

"We have to reach that kingdom somehow. It is important I speak to their prince right away." Mario paused. "Toadswarth, I want you to make that party tonight."

Toadswarth almost completely froze. "But your Highness! There's so many things that need to be done! We'd have to skip this, and skip that, and-"

"Just do it Toadswarth." Mario sighed. "Besides, this is for the good of the kingdom. And, we'd finally get it over with too. So you wouldn't have to worry about it anymore."

The chancellor sighed. "Very well, I suppose. But wouldn't you think the Prince of Sega would have retired to his chambers by then?"

"We'll leave early then!" the prince exploded. "We'll leave for the Kingdom of Sega before dusk. And hopefully, we'll be there by dusk." he stood up with the map rolled up in his right hand. "Toadswarth, have the whole castle take part of this so the preparations will be ready in time. As for myself, it is nice out so I will be taking a stroll out in the courtyard. I do need this time to think things through." with that, Mario marched out the throne room past everyone else.

They watched him for a while, then Toad said. "I guess we'll just have to watch Bowser for now until we know exactly when to strike. But of course," his gaze switched to Wario. "we need a few plans first. Let's just see how the Prince's idea goes. We do have plenty of time anyway." he started walking out the room with Wario following him. And as they walked out, Wario muttered something to the guard, who slowly shook his head.

Toadswarth watched. "Oh how slow I feel right now."


	3. Preperations

II- Preparations

_Meanwhile in a different kingdom, a silver hedgehog walked on the sidewalks in the streets of the kingdom._

He came to the market square, which was usually the most noisiest and busy part of the kingdom. The swarm of people made it very difficult for the hedgehog to make his way around, not to bump into to anyone. There were a lot of merchants roaming around as well. One of the merchants, very pushy mind, had forced an object in the hedgehog's face. With an annoyed huff, he waved the man off and continued walking.

It was frustrating, many of the people just refused to move. And he so happened to bump into a baldheaded guy who was carrying a heavy grey sack. He turned around, he was pretty skinny too, almost unhealthily skinny. "You mind watching were you're going, guy?" and he was being rude about it.

The hedgehog grunted arrogantly. "My thoughts exactly, scrawny wretch." he pushed him aside and kept going. He happened to push another guy to the side, who recognized him instantly. "Hey, isn't that the Count walking by?"

That's when someone screamed, "That is! It's Count Silver!" that was when the hedgehog, Silver, quickened his pace through the crowd.

When he reached the gate to the castle he was already tired, but still proceeded. He went over to the one Chao guard at the gate who smiled. "Welcome, Lord Hedgehog, to Sega Castle." with a tap of his spear, the gate slowly opened.

The silver hedgehog bowed slightly. "Thank you." the Chao bowed back, and the hedgehog began to walk up the hill to the palace.

He was greeted by the other Chao guards on the way up to the huge door. The Chaos greeted him with a respectful bow. "Good morning, Count Silver," one of them said. "What brings you here so early? Are you visiting?"

Silver shook his head. "Oh no, I just wish to see the prince. I have urgent news for him."

The Chao nodded. "Very well. You will find his royal Highness in the courtyard." Silver nodded and thanked them before walking inside.

"Prince Sonic!" Omochao, a robotic Chao, is chancellor of the Sega kingdom. "You must attend the party this evening! You need to find a young maiden to ask for her hand in marriage. It is very important you do."

The prince was a blue hedgehog, in his teens, who was energetic and outgoing. He was very curious and one day wished to see the world. The only thing about it is they were strict here, and Sonic wasn't allowed outside the castle walls most of the time. Half of the time, not even just to go outside. If he wore to go anywhere outdoors, he was to be accompanied and watched. Knowing him they feared the hedgehog might try to run away from the castle, from his princely life and responsibilities. So the idea of freedom was like a dream to him. Being free from boring, everyday prince stuff would mean the world to him.

Sonic was sitting (or lying) on a white bench, looking up at the blue, sunny sky. "Why should I get married? I think I'll do just fine without waking up to a female's face every morning. Besides, I have ran the kingdom pretty well by myself ever since my mother died."

"But it's not about that, prince." the chao said. "You will need an heir to the throne sooner or later. What if something were to happen to you? What if you had become very sick suddenly and die? The kingdom will fall in turmoil if there isn't someone ruling the kingdom. Think about that, Prince Sonic."

The hedgehog quickly became irritated. "That doesn't make any sense. I'm a very healthy hedgehog. The chances of that happening are slim, Omochao, so I'm not going anywhere."

"Strong thoughts, but still slim chances of your safety as well."

"Ridiculous." Sonic sat up. "As cooped up as I am here in the palace, it's nearly impossible for me to be in any danger."

Omochao looked at him. "Excuse me? _Cooped up_?"

Sonic stood up. "Answer this question, Omochao, and be honest with me. Am I really a prince that lives in a castle, or a person on lockdown? It's like I'm locked up in a dungeon guarded by a fierce dragon that refuses anything inside it's dungeon, or out."

The robotic chao looked at him, stunned. "Are you referring to me as that dragon, prince?"

The blue hedgehog shook his head. "Not at all. Though, I really am getting sick of being forced to do pretty much everything I don't want to do."

"That's called being a prince, sire." Omochao stated.

"Well I don't want it!" Sonic fumed. "It's not like I asked to become a prince, didn't I? It's not like I asked to wake up in hell every day! I would never ask to live such a miserable life, even not being able to go outside just for some fresh air! Think about _that_ Omochao!" with that, the hedgehog stormed past him and went inside the castle. With a sigh, the chao followed.

Silver saw Sonic coming down the hallway and was about to say something, but the blue hedgehog just walked right past him, as if he wasn't even there. Slightly offended he watched the prince stomp away, Omochao came by and said, "Please meet us in the throne room." and continued floating after the prince. So Silver followed.

They came to the throne room and Sonic marched down the blue rug and up the steps to his throne and stat down. The chao and silver hedgehog soon came in afterwards, and the blue hedgehog huffed in annoyance and looked away.

"I don't care what you say," he said to Omochao. "I'm not attending that party. Therefore, I want it cancelled completely."

"I can't do that prince, and you know that."

Sonic shot him a glare. "Of course you can. You are chancellor, aren't you?"

"It's for the good of the kingdom." Omochao was starting to get irritated. "You really shouldn't act so selfishly, it's highly immature." At that point, Sonic jumped out of his throne.

"Selfish? _Immature_?" he was literally screaming at this point. "Who are you to tell me I act selfishly and immature? You have no idea what I go through! You have no idea how I even feel! How _dare_ you enrage me, Omochao!" As furious as he was, he said, "I don't want you in my sight for the rest of the morning. As a matter of fact, don't even talk to me!" Sonic stormed passed both of them and left the room in a huff.

Omochao looked as if he could scream, but stayed calm. "I am truly sorry you had to see that, Lord Silver." he said. "It just so happens to be one of those days where the prince acts very stubborn. If you feel somewhat offended, I'm highly sure he doesn't mean it deliberately."

"Indeed." with his hands folded behind his back, the white hedgehog said, "Though I do understand where he's coming from. I, myself, was born with a silver spoon in my mouth. My father was a very wealthy hedgehog, and was also a Count himself. Even though life for me as a child was very simple and laidback, when I got older it didn't get so easy. I myself never asked to be born into such responsibility…"

"But nothing can be done." Omochao finished. He looked around first before saying something else. "I suppose Prince Sonic is unavailable for the rest of the morning, but you do have me." he gave the hedgehog a polite smile. "How may I assist you today, sir?"

Silver gave him a grave look. "I strongly believe that the Kingdom of Sega is in grave danger. Eggman is plotting a very dangerous, wicked scheme, and we must find a way to take him down once and for all." he then said, "Vector reported this to me earlier this morning about it and will be bringing some evidence to my house later on today. In a secret laboratory of Eggman's, he, Espio and Charmy had found a few things there so I'm waiting, mostly, for them. But anyway, I thought the prince should know this immediately, that's why I came."

The chao nodded. "I'll make sure to pass on your message to his royal Highness once he's ready to speak to me again. Any more info, questions or concerns?"

"No, that's all. I'll head back to my house right now and await for Vector." he turned. "Now if you excuse me, I a wild crowd to walk through." with that he left, and Omochao watched him leave.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and it was now dusk in the Nintendo kingdom, the sky turning a solid, pretty orange. Mario stood in his royal office staring out the window into the evening sky. His office was huge, and looked lovely in the evening. The ceiling was of gold, as were the frame of doors, tables and chairs, and his desk which the wood was finely polished. The padded chairs and sofas in the room were a wonderful shade of red, as was the carpet the covered the floor completely, and the tall curtains on the tall windows.<p>

There was a knock on the door and the prince had turned his head to the door behind him. He walked over to the door and opened it, there was Toad not in armor, but clothing that royal palace guardsman would wear underneath their armor.

"Ready whenever you are, Your Highness." he said with his hands folded behind him. "Captain Wario is waiting in the back of the palace."

Mario smiled. "Great. Meet me there, I'll be down in a sec." the Toad guardsman nodded and walked down the hall. The Nintendo prince walked back over to the other side of the room to look at himself in the tall mirror. He wasn't exactly in his princely uniform, as he should be for the party, but the clothes he wore were still elegant. He didn't have a crown on, on anything on his head. The gloves, instead of white and silky, were black and leather. As for his shoes, were the same shoes he had been wearing, dark brown and nicely polished. He smiled as he saw a handsome princely man smiling right back at him.

There was a knock, and Mario had to withdraw from himself in the mirror to the door, which was opened. Toadswarth stood with a clipboard in his left hand, he wore a fancy suit and a nice bowtie. "A moment if you will, Your Highness?" after a nod from Mario the chancellor walked right inside.

"I just came to wish you luck on your journey to the Sega realm. Though I just can't help but worry about your safety. I mean, it does get quite dangerous after dark."

"No worries. I know how to defend myself." the prince said. "And besides, I have the captain of the guards by my side, along with Wario. We should be fine."

"Very well," Toadswarth said, still seeming rather nervous. "I suppose Lady Peach shouldn't be too much of a problem either?"

The red Italian prince frowned at the chancellor. "Now Toadswarth, you know how understanding Peach can be. She's very kind and who I find the most fairest maiden in the land. Why are you worried that she might do something bad because of my absence?" Toadswarth thought about it for a moment, then sighed.

"You know what, you are right, Your Highness. I'm being quite silly for nothing." then he said, "You best run off to the kingdom now, make sure no one sees you leave."

Mario nodded. "Of course. Don't tell anyone where we went off to."

"Of course not, prince. Now, run along." Mario nodded again, before running out the room and down the hall.

* * *

><p>Sonic sat on the foot his huge princely bed in his room. His golden crown sat on the small marble table to the center of his room which was accompanied by some padded chairs and a sofa. Next to him was his princely uniform that he was supposed to wear to the party, and there was even a pair of polished shoes that went with the outfit, though Sonic had always refused to wear the outfit altogether, even the shoes. He only stuck with the silk, white gloves he always wore, along with some res sneakers with a gold buckle on each shoe, with his crown and a red cape. That was considered to be good enough.<p>

There was a knock, and the hedgehog was snapped out of his trance and turned his head to the door. "You may enter," he called. The door opened and Omochao flew in. The prince was still angry with the chao but stayed cool and allowed him entrance.

"It is time, Your Highness," the robotic chao said softly. "The guest await you in the ballroom. I hope you are ready to find a fair maiden to fall in love with for all eternity."

Sonic turned away from the chao and said dryly, "Would that fair maiden be able to save me from being prince? To rescue me from the dungeon I've been imprisoned in for so long?"

"Prince Sonic," Omochao stopped himself from snapping at the prince. "This is not about you. Well, actually it is, but this has got to stop. You need to stop thinking about yourself for once and think about the kingdom. Right now, you are needed down stairs in that ballroom, there are many girls waiting for you."

"And the last thing I want is to have a girl in my face the entire time." Sonic flopped back onto his bed. "No, I am not going down there, that is final."

"No, it's not," Omochao finally had it. "It doesn't matter what you think, okay? It doesn't matter what you say or what you want. No one cares. You have to fall in love with a woman. You have to marry her sooner or later. And you _have_ to do this, whether you like it or not. It doesn't matter. So enough with your foolish and selfish words, start acting like a prince. I know you didn't ask to become one, but you are one. You can't change that, no one can, and that's that." he told the prince off without raising his tone, but of course Sonic was highly offended.

He stood up. "What do you mean _it doesn't matter what I think_? How could you say that _no one cares_?" his voice was starting to crack within each word he spoke. "How could you be so _callous _towards my feelings? I go through heck every day. I lived in pure misery for most of my life. And all you can say is that you don't even care?" he began to tear up. "You don't even know what I go through, what I've went through." with anger and sadness he flared, "How dare you! No, _curse_ you!" he began pushing the chao towards the door.

"Prince Sonic, what on earth?" the robotic chao was pushed out the room before he knew it. He turned to face the prince whose face was red in anger and flooded in tears.

"See if I even come your stupid party now." the hedgehog said darkly. And before Omochao could respond, Sonic slammed the door in the chao's face.

Omochao stood there for a moment, blinking in disbelief, then felt an incredible surge of guilt. Indeed he hadn't handled that correctly. He placed his head against the door to Sonic's chamber, and could clearly hear his muffled sobs. The chao cursed himself.


	4. Two parties and a night's trip

III- Two Parties And A Night's Trip

_Once Mario reached the first floor he snuck out the back door as planned and was at the back of the castle._

There was Toad, of course, but Wario was nowhere in sight.

The prince huffed. "Where is he?" the Toad shrugged.

Just then a cloaked fat, round figure came out of nowhere and walked over to them. Mario made a small cry of shock, and the Toad stood protectively in front of him.

"Oy, chill, it's only me." the fat figure removed his hood to reveal himself. It was Wario. He wore a long black cloak, underneath a black vest, a grey puffy long-sleeved shirt and some dark jeans which. No hat.

Mario glowered. "Why weren't you here? Toad said you were back here waiting."

"Ay, ay," Wario pulled out two other dark cloaks, one short one which was a dark blue, and a slightly longer one which was dark red. "Had 't go an' get these." Toad took both cloaks from the sailor and handed Mario the longer one.

The prince kept his eyes narrowed at him. "Why are you talking like that?"

Wario snorted. "Dun' most sailors, like meself, talk like that?" …his words slurred…

"Oh no," Mario backed away from him. "You are not wasted, are you? Because they won't let us see the prince if you're drunk."

Toad quickly sniffed the sailor, and quickly withdrew from him. "He smells of liquor."

"Wot?" Wario's red eyes switched from one to the other. "I ain't drunk, man. I was wiv W'ligi earlier, an' he gave me few 'orses for our travlin."

"You're already slurring and mispronouncing your words." Mario was utterly disgusted. "I cannot be traveling with some drunkard. Pretty soon you'll be acting stupid too. You already sound stupid enough."

"He was drinking with Waluigi." Toad said to Mario. "Waluigi must be well intoxicated as well to let us use his horses. Because he _certainly_ wouldn't allow that, at least not as late as it is now." he turned to Wario. "Maybe you should go home. You could get us in serious trouble."

Mario shook his head. "He's drunk. He's not gonna go home."

Toad looked at him. "What about this castle then? He can stay in a guest room tonight."

"Again, as high as he is, they're not gonna let him in."

"Then let's put him in Waluigi's place. They can be drunk together."

The prince frowned. "Ugh. I dunno. I guess…"

Toad turned to the drunken sailor. "Where are the horses?" Wario pointed towards the front of the castle, Toad and Mario looked at each other and walked, with Wario wobbling behind.

Two tall, tan horses stood there with a wooden carriage attached to them. The Toad guard turned to the prince. "We'll just squeeze him in there. At least no one will be able to see him." Mario nodded and went to go take a seat in the front. Toad grabbed Wario's wrist and dragged him inside the cart. Afterwards he joined the prince in the front and pushed the horses forward.

* * *

><p>The ballroom in the Sega palace was nearly packed, everyone there was dressed in fancy clothing. Most of the guest were female, who were obviously there for their prince. But some of the other maidens there had brought a man with then. Some of the males there had either come for the ladies or just to see the ceremony.<p>

There was a small orange fox there, who was sitting in one of the chairs watching some people dance. He himself wasn't too much of a dancer, plus he was too shy to talk to anybody, too shy to mingle with others.

Omochao flew in the room, both hands buried in his face. He soon removed them so he wouldn't appear silly-looking. He saw the orange fox on the other side of the room looking rather nervous. The chao had to fly around people to reach him, many of the townsfolk were there that evening. Some danced, some chatted, and some just watched while waiting to see their prince make his appearance.

Soon Omochao reached the fox and said, "Everything alright, Tails?"

Tails was somewhere in his tween years. He used to be an orphan who lived off the streets, in the cold during the winter, and heat in the summer. He was always hungry too, no proper food to eat, or a single penny to his name. He was too skittish and kind to steal, so he would often live off scraps of what he could find in peoples' trash. There wasn't even a box for him to sleep in or anything, he was always on the streets. But on a very cold, winter's day, was when he met Sonic.

The prince had snuck out the palace that day, just to walk outside the castle walls. The thing about it was that no one knew he escaped, because the prince was supposed to be napping at that time. So anyway, Sonic came to an alley and found a small fox digging through trash bags. The fox was terrified of him, but the prince showed him how safe he was with him. He chatted with the little fox for a while, and learned that both of the orphan's parents had died. A fire happened one day that destroyed his house, Tails had escaped with his mother, but the father had perished within the flames. As for living off the streets, the mother had become very ill, and passed away.

Ever since then, the fox was on his own, without money or food or anything. Prince Sonic felt awful for the fox, so he decided to sneak him into the castle so the fox could have a place to live. Of course not a lot of people in the palace agreed, but the queen was pleased with her son's kindness and welcomed the fox with open arms.

But alas, that was when the queen was still alive.

She died a year later, and the kingdom was filled with grief for quite a while. All that was left was the prince Sonic…and an older and younger siblings. Yeah, he had an older sister and younger brother…but were both kidnapped later on, leaving the prince Sonic on his lonesome…It was very depressing. Though, the memory of Sonic finding Tails and bringing him to the castle would always bring a smile to both of their faces. They became best friends and were best friends ever since, for a long time. They were like brothers.

Tails slowly turned his attention to the robotic chao and smiled slightly. "Hello Omochao. Yes, I'm fine." then he said. "Where's Sonic? I thought you were going to come down with him."

The chao sighed heavily. "I've had a talk with him, and may have said a few things…So I think it'll be best to leave him be for now, and he'll be ready to come down later."

The fox frowned. "Is he alright? Maybe I should go see him."

"Oh no!" Omochao said immediately. "Don't do that! Er…I mean, um, his royal Highness requires some time alone. I'd say you at least give him a few minutes first and then-"

"Omochao." Tails interrupted. "We're best friends. I'm sure whatever it is that's upsetting him, he will tell me." he paused. "Why are you acting so strange?" the robotic chao didn't respond.

"Hello, hello!"

Silver, the Count, had entered the room with a wooden crane in his left hand, and the arm of a purple feline cat in his right arm. He was wearing a black jacket, a red velvet vest underneath and a white shirt. He even had a red bowtie around his neck, and a stylish top hat. The lady next to him was in a white ball gown, accompanied by exquisite jewelry. Three necklaces made with real gems, one ruby, one emerald, and one pearl. A bracelet out of real gold on her right wrist. And one diamond ring on her right hand, and a sterling silver ring on the other hand. Silver had a diamond as well, only on his left hand.

Tails frowned as Omochao smiled. "Welcome Count Silver, Countess Blaze. We are ever so pleased you could make it this evening."

The couple strode right over to them. "Indeed, Omochao. I wouldn't dare miss a special occasion of the prince." he looked around. "Speaking of which, where is the young prince? Isn't he supposed to be here?"

"Yeah, isn't he?" Tails asked.

"Surely he'll be ready soon." the chao said calmly. "A little later I'll go fetch his royal Highness. For now why don't you all just enjoy yourselves, hm?" with a grin, he flew away, leaving the fox with them.

He looked up at the two, not really smiling. They looked down at him, Blaze wasn't smiling either, Silver smiled a half smile. "And how are you doing this evening, young chap?"

Tails shrugged, looking towards the hallway. "Fine, I guess." he mumbled. "I trust your evening is well?"

"Why yes, it is." It wasn't before long when Blaze slightly tugged his arm.

"Let us have a seat, Silver. My feet ache."

He frowned. "I thought a little ballroom dancing would be nice." he sighed. "Very well then." he turned back to the young fox. "I hope to see you soon, little master." and Blaze pulled him to a table to sit.

Tails frowned. He didn't like the Count all too much. Silver is very nice to him and all yeah, but perhaps just a little too nice. What he really disliked was the names he would call him. Such as 'young chap' and, 'little master', he couldn't stand it too much. But as of right now, his main concern was the blue hedgehog he'd always looked up to as a brother.

* * *

><p>Luigi sat in his throne and watched the people dance in the ball room. He sighed heavily, which was followed by a big yawn. He turned his head to his right to his brother's throne, it was still empty. With a frown, the green prince stood up.<p>

From where he was, he looked around the room to look for Toadswarth. There was no sign of him whatsoever. Pretty much well blended within the crowd. Though he did see a green Yoshi talking to a koopa.

He walked over and tapped on the Yoshi, who turned his head to him. "Where's Mario?" he asked. "Have you seen him?"

Yoshi shook his head. "Um, no." he turned back around. "Seen Mario lately Koopa?"

Koopa shook his head. "No." Finally Luigi spotted Toadswarth and rushed over to him. "Do you know where Mario is, Toadswarth?"

The chancellor was handing someone a drink, which there was more on the silver platter he carried around. Without turning to the younger prince, Toadswarth just said, "He went out for a while, but will be back." then he turned around and said, "Wine?"

Luigi groaned. "How could he _not_ be here? I hate it when he does this." he turned and walked away.

Soon, a tall woman walked inside carrying a closed parasol pointing down in both hands. She wore a red ball gown, some pearl earrings, an amethyst ring, and a bracelet made with diamonds. She placed her parasol by the door and strode forward inside the room. When Toadswarth saw her, he immediately rushed to her side, and Luigi turned to hide himself within the crowd. That was Peach, the wealthy woman soon to be Mario's wife.

"Lady Peach," Toadswarth took her right hand in his left. "How pleased we are to have you here." he gently kissed her hand.

The lady smiled. "Oh no Toadswarth, I am pleased to be here. Every time I visit I am treated as a princess, even though I am not one yet." she looked around. "Oh my, how well it is packed in here! Where is Mario and Luigi?"

"Luigi is somewhere in here. As for Mario, he went out for a while and will return shortly."

"Very well," Peach said. "I will await for his return while I mingle with few of the people here."

"Wine, miss?" he held out a small glass for her, but she slightly shook her head.

"Oh no thank you. But thanks anyway." she then walked into the crowd of people, and Luigi quickly sat in his throne.

* * *

><p>The horses had rode into the night, and the ranch wasn't too far from the kingdom. Wario had fallen asleep in the cart, Mario slightly doze off while Toad stayed awake, red-eyed.<p>

The galloping of the horses were the only sounds of the night. Stars bright shining covered the sky, accompanied by a crescent moon. A small breeze came in, and the guard bundled his cloak.

Then he spotted the ranch, only a few yard away. He could see the puffs of smoke coming out of the chimney of the house.

"We've reached the farm, sire." Toad said quietly, and Mario snapped his eyes opened.

He yawned. "Good. We can look for Waluigi then." The two horses carried them up the hill to enter the ranch. The gate was opened…

They passed the huge iron gate and Toad pulled up in front of a light yellow house, which obviously had to be Waluigi's. After stopping the horses, he jumped down from his seat, as did Mario who went to the back to pull Wario out. The royal guard went up to the rough-wooden door and knocked.

There was no answer.

Toad knocked again, louder. "Waluigi! It's me, Toad!" he called. "I just want to ask you something!" there was still no response, not even a sound was heard.

Finally, the guard just said, "I'm coming in, okay?" he wasn't sure whether the farmer heard him or not, but he turned the door knob and went in anyway.

The place smelled heavy with liquor, there was a small table and an old, raggedy blue couch there. Waluigi laid on that couch fast asleep.

Toad shook his head in disgust. "He passed out on the sofa. Drunk as I don't know what." Oh the small table were several bottles of whisky and whine. One laid sideways, and two others stood, one of them was almost empty. As for Waluigi; he was spread out on the sofa, on his back.

Mario shook his head. "We can't leave him here." he turned back to the sailor, who leaned against the door, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "He don't even look too bad anyway. Maybe he'll be okay after all."

The Toad guardsman looked at the prince, then Waluigi before releasing a sigh. "Very well then. Let's get out of here." he turned and walked out, pulling Wario with him. Mario turned and walked out, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Back at the Nintendo castle, the party had moved to a different room with large dining tables. They were serving food and more drinks.<p>

Peach was sitting with her legs crossed, frowning as her foot tapped furiously. "Where on earth is Mario?"

Yoshi was chewing on a mouthful of fruit. "Dunno."

With an irritated sigh, she stood up and pushed in her chair. "It indeed has gotten late, and I probably would have stayed longer." after a shake of her head, she said. "I thank you for having me, but I must get going. It's not all too healthy to stay up so late."

Yoshi was still chowing down. "I understand. Mario's been gone for a while, but whatevs. He missed out, that's his own fault." with a short chuckle, he continued eating.

Peach frowned. "You aren't tipsy now, are you?"

Yoshi scowled. "I don't drink."

"No. Eating too much can make you a little tipsy." then she just said. "I will see you later Yoshi. If Luigi or Toadswarth ask of me, tell them I had left." she turned, and walked out without another word.

Yoshi scoffed into his glass of water. "You're not princess yet, y'know."

* * *

><p>Toad checked his pocket watch, it read 11:00PM. They finally came to the kingdom as well, Strangely, the drawbridge was down.<p>

"What is it with everyone today?" the palace guard frowned. "Forgetting to close their gates, and the drawbridge is down. It's not supposed to be down at a time like this."

"The drawbridge for Nintendo was down." Wario said from the cart.

"It was earlier then" Toad countered.

"Well I think we should be grateful." Mario said. "Otherwise, we really wouldn't be able to see the prince." The horses galloped across the bridge and into town.

The streets were empty and quiet, as it should be at this time of night. They were carried farther in the kingdom, passed a market area, none of the shops were opened. The only sound there was were crickets and fain sounds of the water coming from a fountain in the area.

They left town and up the hill, there was a huge gate, and a guard stood there. Toad told everyone to quickly put their hoods on, they all did, and Toad pulled up in front of the gate, but the guard that stood there looked so strange.

"Are you here to attend the royal ball?" the guard asked sleepily, and looked to be having a difficult time keeping his eyes open.

For a moment he blinked, then said, "You may enter. " he said wearily, with the tap of his sphere, the gate opened. "If you hurry, you might be able to see the prince."

"Thanks." Toad whipped the horses, and they moved up the hill. When they reached the door, they were greeted by two other guards, who looked the same as the other guard, they floated and had little balls on their heads. Mario and Toad climbed down from their seats, and Wario climbed out of the cart. The strange guards allowed them inside, before they removed their hoods.

They were lead to a ballroom flooded with people. There were some couples dancing, some chatting at the tables, some either standing or sitting, looking like they're waiting for something. Obviously the prince wasn't there.

Mario looked around, the place was quite fancy, but not nearly as fancy as his palace was his arrogant response. Then he saw a strange looking couple sitting at one of the tables, one was white and one was purple. He couldn't even make out what they even were. Half of the citizens here looked awfully strange, it freaked him out.

He heard Wario grunt in annoyance, he looked at him and he was scowling. The prince looked to see what was agitating him, and saw the white creature was staring at them, and had whispered something to the purple thing next to him who looked over as well.

"We've got company." the prince whispered, Toad glanced at him, then noticed a silver…something walking over towards them.

"And may I ask what business do you have here?" he asked, more in a polite manner.

"We need to speak with your ruler," Mario answered.

"Why?"

Wario scowled again. "Wot's it to you? It's not like it's any of your business." Toad looked him, shaking his head. But Wario ignored him. "You shut yer trap an' mind yer own beeswax. This 'as nofin to do wiv ya, so beat it will ya?"

The silver creature, obviously offended, glared at him. "Of course it's my business you blubbery oaf. I am the Count so I have every right to question you without your say-so. And I want to know; where did you peasants come from?" he turned to Mario while tugging at his color. "And don't lie."

"We came from a different kingdom." Mario admitted, before placing his right hand on his chest. "No lies." the Count stared at him for a good minute, then at Toad, and glared at Wario. Finally, he just grunted.

"I thought so." he turned to walk away. "Don't move, I'm getting the chancellor." then he disappeared into the crowd.

Wario growled, holding up a clenched fist. "Someone's cruisin' for a bruisin'."

"Tone it down now." Toad hissed. "You're still drunk."

Mario's eyes scanned the crowd for the silver creature, the Count. He happened to spot him with some kind of flying robot, which looked very similar to the guards outside. They were chatting, pretty much deep into conversation, he wasn't sure what, but waited patiently. Finally, the robot was flying towards him, and the Count followed behind with his arms folded, frowning.

The machine smiled. "Hello, I am Chancellor Omochao, and I already see you have met Count Silver. I have told one of the guards to fetch the prince a while ago, so they should be down any moment. But tell me, outsiders, why do you seek our prince at this late hour?" a small orange fox-it looked like-had overheard as we walked by, but ran over to them.

"Well, hello Tails," Omochao said as he turned to him. "Is everything alright?"

Tails, the young fox, twiddled his thumbs nervously. "It's been an awful while, I'm a little worried about Sonic." he stopped. "Want me to go get him?"

"No need," Omochao said. "I've asked the guard to bring him. They'll be here momentarily."

Silver glanced at the fox. "Miles, please, run along." Tails frowned, but just walked away.

Finally, a guard that looked a lot like Omochao flew in, looking very worried. "Ah, the chao I sent moments ago. Where's the prince?"

The chao shook. "The prince had escaped! He's not in his room!" Everything and everyone froze at that moment.

"W-WHAT?" for a moment, Omochao had a hard time speaking. "You imbecile! Escort the guests to leave, now!" he turned to a different chao standing there. "You! Find the captain and organize a search party!" the chao stood there, shaking. And the other chao looked blankly at him. With an uncharacteristic flare of temper, Omochao snapped, "Get a move on you sluggards! Do as you're told!" Finally, the shaking chao told everyone to leave, and the other chao zoomed out of the room in a split second.

After the room cleared, Tails ran over to the chancellor and asked, "What can I do to help?"

Omochao glanced at Mario and his companions, then said, "Escort these three gentlemen to separate guestrooms. No doubt they're exhausted."

Silver glared at him. "No! Don't do that! While the guards search for our delinquent prince, the castle should be locked down! And that means there

shouldn't be any peasants within the castle walls! And they're from another kingdom for crying out loud!" he turned to the Italian 'peasant' and said, "Why don't you go to an inn or something? You and your little friends need to leave!"

"Look 'ere MoFo-" Wario was cut off when Mario pushed him aside.

"I really don't know what the problem-or your problem-is." the prince just shook his head. "Never mind. We'll just go all the way back to the other side of the land. It's fine. We don't like it here too much anyway."

"Good," the Count said gruffly. "Don't come back then."

"You'd best watch that smart mouth o' yours." Wario threatened, his hand in his pocket, grasping a pocketknife."

"Enough." Omochao sighed, annoyed. "Whether you like it or not, Count, they are staying here tonight. I can't possibly allow them to walk all the way back to whichever kingdom they came from this late. And besides, the inn is probably closed right now."

"Perhaps you should leave," Toad said. "No visitors allowed now."

Mario grinned. "Leave now, _peasant_."

Silver just rolled his eyes. "Come Blaze." and stormed out. Blaze, the purple feline, walked after him, without glancing at the group.

Omochao shook his head, muttering, "Whatever." he looked at the fox. "Escort them to their rooms." Tails nodded and motioned the three to follow.


	5. As how the rest of the evening goes

IV- As How The Rest Of The Evening Goes…

_It was well late into the night, but nothing kept Sonic from pushing on._

It was cold that night, for as gust of winds would blow occasionally. The prince didn't have a coat on, or anything, just his silk gloves and his red sneakers. Wrapping his arms around him, Sonic continued, for he knew couldn't go back. When he was younger and went outside on cold days like this, he was always bundled up in a heavy coat, wore mittens, a hat and scarf, and decent footwear such as boots. He cursed himself, for blindly escaping the palace and not knowing it'd be so cold. Oh of course he should of known, for it was the season of winter, how foolish.

But then he slowly stopped and thought about what he was doing right now, he had just escaped from the palace because he was fed up with just about everything. He thought about the things he hated about being the Prince of Sega, what had made him so miserable that if he stayed at that palace any longer would make him snap. There was a list of things. Being forced to do things that he absolutely hated. Having his decisions be made for him. Not being able to go outside _just_ to go for a walk-or run. Them not thinking he could handle himself. No freedom. No independence. It didn't matter what he says or thinks. They're always right, he's always wrong. No one cares.

But he does.

The prince thought about the position he was in at the moment. He's outside of the palace, and by himself at that. Where he was right now. Freedom. Independence. By himself, out of that hellhole. Out here, in the cold of night, late at night. This was a test. A test to see if he really is worthy of his freedom and independence. Does he deserve them both? He smirked, if that's the case then he's most certainly positive he was. He was born ready for this test.

He shall not fail.

He ran, ignoring the gushing winds and frost bites he's probably gotten. He saw a town up ahead with lights on. Sonic thought about it for a minute, resting in a nearby town at an inn with warm beds…that wasn't a terrible idea. It was late anyway, so he would continue his challenge tomorrow with a fresh start. And maybe even try to reach the Nintendo realm. That would very much satisfy him.

* * *

><p>Mario followed Tails on the second level of the palace to his room. The fox, indeed, was a quiet young lad. Although he was a very kind, and helpful young gentleman, for he seemed to help out a lot around the palace. The Nintendo prince wondered why the young fox lived in the palace without many consistent chores, since he didn't appear as a servant or attendant, and was way too young to be one of the palace guardsmen. What if he was a friend or relative of the prince? No, the prince is supposed to be a hedgehog, so they can't be related in anyway. Perhaps he is an orphan and the prince or chancellor was looking out for him.<p>

Finally, they came to a halt in front of a double-door. This must be his room, for Tails had turned the doorknob gently, opening the door. He stood to the side. "Your room, sir."

Mario smiled. "Why thank you." he reached in his pocket and took out a three gold coins. He handed them to the fox. "A little something for your troubles."

The young orange fox looked up at him. "What is this? Money?" the Italian prince nodded. Tails shook his head. "Oh no sir, I can't possibly accept this."

"Please, keep it." Mario closed Tails' hand with one hand and covered it with the other. "It's all yours, my boy. Keep it."

Tails smiled slightly. "Thank you, my good man. I appreciate the thought."

Mario smiled and released the fox's hand. He bowed his head slightly. "Thank you, lad. I very much appreciate your help." then he said. "Tails, I believe?"

The two tailed fox beamed. "Yes sir." then he asked, "You wouldn't be terribly offended if I asked you for your name?"

Mario shook his head. "Not at all. The name's Mario, Prince of the Nintendo lands."

"Oh wow!" Tails grew excited. "During my lessons, I've learned a little about Nintendo. It's all very interesting, really. What's it like there? Compared to here to Nintendo, you don't find Sega too strange do you? What are your people like? What about your castle? Do you have a ginormous castle too?"

Mario chuckled, flattered the young fox was so interested in his kingdom. "Indeed I will answer all your questions in due time, young lad, right now I do need some rest."

"Very well." Tails bowed. "Goodnight, Your Royal Highness." he turned and walked down the hall, Mario entered the room.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe he found a grimy inn, yet alone such a grubby town. This town was so crappy, this was probably a hoodlum city. Probably filled with crooks and ruffians. Or shady people and scruffy bumpkins. Homes were raggedy, the yards looked barely taken care of, either the grass was very long or there were a bunch of trash lying around. The houses had cracks on walls, some with holes in the roof. The inn itself looked it could crumble at any time.<p>

Though at the moment he didn't care, he just needed a place to rest.

Wondering if the inn was stable enough, he stared up at it. "This is…safe, right?" he wondered out loud, inching towards the door.

A huge man behind the counter grunted. "Dun' worry, it ain't gonna fall on ya. So ye wanna come in or not?"

"If I were smarter, I would of avoided this town completely." great, he have to deal with a great ignoramus. Though he was too tired to care.

"So wots yer excuse then?"

"I'm desperate." he walked up to the counter. "Got a room?"

"For 'ow many? Jus' you or wot?"

"Yea, just me."

The man nodded. "A room fer one 'll be three." he held out a large dirty hand.

Sonic stared at him, wide-eyed, then looked down at the floor, kicking the dirt. "I…um…didn't bring any money with me…sir." he admitted sheepishly. "I'm wasting your time, I'm sorry."

Rubbing his greasy, hairy chin, the man said, "Okay, tell you wot, we can worry 'bout that later. Right now, just get some sleep, alwight?"

Sonic nodded. "Thank you." how strange the innkeeper would be so generous like that. He followed him down the hall and into a small, tight-looking room.

* * *

><p>Luigi flopped on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His brother had not returned all night. He had just gotten up and left <em>before<em> the party. And now that it is well after the party, he still isn't back. He so badly wanted to demand Toadswarth what was going on, though he knew the chancellor had retired to his chambers, and probably wouldn't answer him anyway. So the only way to find out where his brother was, he had to go and find him himself.

Despite the fact he was in his pajamas, he slipped on his robe, slipped on some shoes, and climbed out his bedroom window.

Once outside the castle, he sneaked to the front of the castle, making sure none of the guards had seen him. Then he came to the castle gates. He looked up, then began backing up, keeping his eyes on the tall gates. Once he was at a far enough distance, he sprinted forward, running towards the gate. Finally, when the right time came, he jumped.

He soared through the air, flying high over the gate. And then he started to come down, he landed gracefully. Immediately he dashed for the city, looking for a stable, and hopefully find a horse…to steal.

He rushed through town and found a stable. He found a horse that was tied to the pole by the reigns. He quickly put his fingers to work and untied the strings. Afterwards he jumped on and took off with the horse.

He came to the town gate, two guards were standing there, holding spheres. They saw him on the horse. "Halt!" he stopped the horse, pulling up in front of them. "Who goes there?"

Without thinking, Luigi said, "It is I, Prince Luigi." then said. "I hereby order you to let me by without much conversation."

"Okay 'Prince Luigi'." one of the guards said. "Can you tell me why you're out so late then?"

Annoyed at the fact they didn't even believe him, Luigi huffed, "My brother is out there. He needs to come home."

"_You_ need to go home." the other guard said gruffly. "Either turn around or we'll make you leave."

"How dare you! Move or I'll run you over!" Luigi snapped. "I'll like to see you _try_ and stop me from finding my brother." the guards looked at each other, then both moved to an opposite side of the horse and picked up the prince. Luigi kicked and screamed, which caused two other patrolling guards to come over. They took the horse and began walking away with it while Luigi was placed on the ground and shoved away.

"Get out of here!" the guard shouted. "Next time, you'll be looking at a dungeon cell!" Feeling small, powerless, yet enraged Luigi decided to leave. First he gave the guards a poisonous glare, before turning and walking away.

* * *

><p>It's been hours since Sonic had fallen asleep in the old smelly, rundown inn. He became accustomed to the stench of the room, and was sleeping through the sounds which were coming from outside that could be clearly heard from within the walls. Exhausted as he was, his body demanded a good night's sleep. Nothing would cause him to wake.<p>

Except for the sound of a door opening and slamming shut, which sounded like it came from this exact room. His instinct warned him, it wasn't a good sign.

It caused him to opened his eyes to see who that was. He couldn't tell exactly, but he could make out a large figure standing in front of the door. His intuition told him it had to be the innkeeper.

He sat up, and looked at the man strangely. "May I ask what, exactly, are you doing in my room?" he felt somewhat perturbed, but stayed calm for the most part.

"It'd be later, my friend." he said, with a strange, cheesy grin.

Sonic cocked a brow. "What do you…?" finally, he realized what he meant. "Oh no…"

The innkeeper chuckled before licking his lips. "Why so worried?" he smirked. "Don't worry, after a while you won't feel anyfin'."

The hedgehog gasped, what can he do? He thought quickly as the man slowly strode over to him. The room was quite small, there for little room to move around that much, so defending himself was kind of out of the question. As large as the man was, he wasn't sure about overpowering him. And screaming would be helpless. The only thing to do was to dodge and dash for the door before the man grabs him.

He knew that wouldn't be a problem.

Suddenly the man jumped forward, hoping to catch the hedgehog by surprise. But Sonic was ready and too quick, for he jumped out of bed and dashed for the door, making the innkeeper fall on the bed.

Once the hedgehog made it to the door, he twisted and turned on the doorknob, but the door wouldn't move. It was locked. Sonic was trapped! He panicked, banging and pushing against it, nothing worked. He yelped when a pair of huge hands grabbed him from behind and tossed him on the bed.

He kicked and screamed, but the innkeeper got on top of him, pinning him down, and covered his mouth with is large, dirty hand. He grinned, revealing yellow rotten teeth and drawing foul breath that smelled worse than a skunk. The prince instantly felt ill.

He managed to bite one of the man's large fingers with his sharp teeth. The large man flinched as he removed his hand from the hedgehog's mouth, shaking it with a curse. Afterwards, he slammed his meaty fist against the side of the hedgehog's head. Sonic's mind swirled and swooned with dizziness from the blow, now he wasn't sure what to do.

"Stay still you little blue rat." he growled. "Make one sound an' see if I dun' bust yer 'ead open."

Sonic just said, "Over my dead body." this time the innkeeper harshly bit on the hedgehog's ear and tugged. Sonic attempted to push the man off of him, but he wrapped a hand tightly around his neck, the hedgehog struggled.

The hedgehog desperately wanted to fight back, but the man was holding him down pretty good, and his mind was too dizzy to focus. He loathed the idea of not being able to do nothing, to feel hopeless and helpless, to be useless. He wanted to be free from this barbaric ruffian's clutches. He wanted to be no longer in this raggedy inn. No, he wants _out_.

Suddenly, rage took over, and the hedgehog no longer felt the man's body on his. Time to start some action. Time to make this man regret having ever putting his hands on him.

Time to act the fool.

And so he did. As hard as he could, he head-butted the man in the face, and again. As he did it sounded like the man's face cracked. That was good, but not good enough. The hedgehog punched him square in the face, and the man just fell right off of him.

The innkeeper stood and his nose was practically pouring with blood, some of his blood stained the prince's glove. There was a lot more where that came from, for the hedgehog was just getting started. This man deserves every bit of a beaten he will get.

The hedgehog jumped down from the bed and kicked the man's stomach, causing him to bend down. The hedgehog jumped on him, and the man fell down with the prince on top. Sonic went to town, he pounded his fists into the man's face repeatedly. He spat curses at him, spat in his face a few times. He took off the glove on his right hand, and clawed one side of the innkeeper's face. The other hand, still gloved, slammed into his left eye three times.

Finally, the hedgehog stopped, panting. The man was out cold, that was good enough, or was it just a little too good? Did he go too far? Sonic only stood up and stared down at the innkeeper for a good minute, then going over to the door and easily kicked it open. No one was around to hear, he was lucky…

With better lighting here, he could he his bare right hand, and bloodstains on his glove covering his left hand. He turned back to the room he just left and quickly grabbed the glove he took off. After stealing one more glance at the man, he bolted out of the room, out of the inn, out of the town.


End file.
